Tsuna Deagon
Tsuna Deagon is a Flame God Slayer, an ex-member of the dark guild Grimiore Heart and an current mage of Fairy Tail. He is the main male protagonist of the fanfiction Fairy Tail: Flame God Tsuna Primordial Card.jpg|Tsuna Deagon: The Flame God Slayer This glove belonged to my sister.png|Half-Sin Form Sin Form.png|Sin Form C'Mon!.png|Stage Form History Tsuna was found by an elder dragon-god named Flame. Although he doesn't remember how his family was or where they are, Flame is considered as a father to the kid. It was him who taught him how to use his Flame God Magic, instead of teaching him the Fire Dragon Slayer's magic. He had two adoptive brothers: Dragein and Saga One day, Grimiore Heart appears, resulting in Flame's death by Hades hands in front of Tsuna, who made him go Dragonforce (or Godforce) and without second thoughts, the new mage attack the guild master but was easily defeated. Although defeated, Hades didn't kill him, instead, he taken Tsuna to his guild, because he was impressed with that destructive and powerful magic. The time he passed with the dark guild was the time that he gained the nickname " Dark Blood Mage" because he was corrupted with evil and every time was seen killing people. After succeeded in teaching alongside Hades spells, Tsuna could escape the evil inside of him and realised that his guild was dark and malicious, resulting in his departure, to follow his own path. One day, when he was at Magnolia, starving and exhausted, but it was in that city that he found the future guild that Tsuna will considerate a true family: Fairy Tail. Decided to bury his past full of sins, Tsuna started a new journey, alongside Fairy Tail... being the Flame God Slayer's guild. Appearance Tsuna is similar to Gray Fullbuster in terms of eyes, but the eye color aren't the same, the black on Tsuna's pupils. He is portrayed as an Young Man in his eighteen years, with an red-haired samurai cut as his primary hair. He looks a light-muscular man, wearing one pair of purple's gloves, with black nails. He wears long Red Trousers with some black colors in them. Finally, a pair of yellow and black boots. Personality Although Tsuna can be kind with his friends, he can be cold with them. This is the result of the way that he spend half of his life with the Grimiore Heart. Tsuna can demonstrate sometimes some meaningless and confused personality, about things that can be understand in seconds. Beside this, he can demonstrates his loyal friendship towards his friends, being in an state of rage when his friends are in danger or are hurt. Tsuna can be an excellent strategist and an great battle observer. Magic Tsuna's primary magic is the Flame God Slayer. He is described by Zancrow as an " Excellent mage on this ancient magic" saying that Tsuna his like an fire master. Tsuna's attacks consist on extremely destruction and powerfull magic, burning great areas to ashes. Tsuna is one of the most powerful of the guild. ---- Attacks: Flame God's Bellow: Tsuna's signature and favourite move. Like Zancrow, he release an massive flame's attack towards his mouth. Flame God's Kagutsuchi: Being an "master" of Zancrow, Tsuna is capable of use this technique against is foes. Flame God's Whip: Tsuna creates an flame whip that can use to grab or attack opponents. ---- Massive Attacks: Flame God's Rage: '''Tsuna concentrates his magic on his right arm, he then gains the flame on that arm and will attack the opponent. The magic is concentrates on that point, so it will do a good damage to the foe. ---- '''Great Massive Attacks: Flame God's Dark Grenade: Tsuna creates an dark flame sphere in his right hand, that he can throw or use it to attack the opponent on the stomach. When this abilities does contact with the enemy, it will blow, burning enormous areas to ashes. Flame God's Massive Great Spiral Force Sphere - Tsuna concentrates his Flame God Slayer Magic on his left hand, where the other is producing the magic. Then Tsuna stretch his left arm, where in the hand is creating an Flame Sphere. When the arm is full stretch, the sphere increases dramatically in size, reaching forty feet high, killing/burning all that his in the technique area. The Flame God's Massive Great Spiral Force Sphere is Tsuna's second strongest Flame God Slayer attack. ---- Super Massive Attacks: After transforming in his Sin Form, Tsuna can perform is most dangerous abilities. Flame God's Great Massive Great Spiral Force: Tsuna gives the foe so many flame punches. When the foe is on the ground, Tsuna backs up. He then, prepares an Flame God's Massive Great Spiral Force Sphere, and when he is ready, he stretch his arm, releasing the spell against his foe. But when the foe is inside the spell, Tsuna's psychotic personality appears and laughing manically, he screams so high, that the spell increases dramatically his size, destroying everything that lies in his path. It's his strongest and most powerful technique. ---- Physical Abilities - Enchanted Strength - Tsuna has supernatural strength, enchanted by his fellow mentor. - Enchanted Durability - Like the strength, his fellow mentor enchanted his durability. - Enchanted Flexibility - He has great flexibility, doing great and beautiful maneuvers thought the hair. - Fire Immunity - Like all Flame God Slayer, Tsuna is immune to fire, being capable to eat them in order to restore is magic, he also can do this in fire dragon slayers, like all god slayer. - Transport Sickness - Tsuna has Transport Sickness. The reason his unknown, because it his supposed to all Dragon Slayers ad this problem, but Tsuna isn't one. Transformations Tsuna was a member of Grimiore Heart and one of the Seven Kin of The Purgatory, but he was corrupted with evil and despair. He killed so many innocent that himself can't remember. So, to try to redeem himself, he cast an forbidden spell on himself, that put all of his sins inside of his body, this act could help Tsuna escape from the dark guild and give him Three Powerful Forms: The Stage Form, The Half-Sin Form and Sin Form. Stage Form: Tsuna’s hair become dark and is personality becomes more violent. This form is the form that possesses the weakest sins of Tsuna. His powers don’t grow up. This Form can be unlocked if Tsuna starts to have rage inside of him. Half-Sin Form: The hair become more spiky and long, his eyes are the same but they become colder, his personality is also changed, being a personality of Arrogance. His powers are now more powerful and he can do now the Great Massive Attacks. This form possesses all Tsuna’s evil Sins. This Form can be only unlocked if Tsuna starts to act like it was in the past. Sin Form: His True Sin Form, this is the form that possesses all Tsuna’s sins together. His hair grows up much longer, his eyes become more psychotic and his personality is similar to Zancrow and Hades. His power as grown up much longer that he can equale with many of the most powerful mages in Fiore, but he has a time to be on this form, being only five minutes. He can now perform the Super Massive Attacks. This form can only be unlocked if Tsuna accepts is true self and past,like his sins. ---- Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc He made his debut appearance in this arc. Tsuna appears before Zancrow could fight with Natsu, for a brief moment, Tsuna and him finally encounter after many years and Zancrow tries to invite Tsuna again, but he refuses, showing his Fairy Tail Mark to him, much for his choke. After this Tsuna disappears and later appear on the Acnologia attack, helping his friends fighting the dragon, but after he failed, he was frozen for seven years. Grand Magical Games Arc Although he didn't made an appearance, Tsuna was mentioned by Natsu, saying that if Tsuna was in the games, Fairy Tail could be the winner much easily. He was again mentioned, this time by Sting, saying to Natsu that if Tsuna was in the fight, Fairy Tail could be the winner easily. Fairy Tail: Flame God Tsuna is in bad humour, because he is hearing voices of Dragein, pronouncing several times his name, while Natsu and Gray are in a fight an then is stopped by Erza. She is worried about Tsuna, because he isn't like this and decides to ask what his happening to him. He responds, saying that his hearing voices, but Erza states that is probably is imagination. He then agreeds but he isn't fully hundred per cent agreed. Later, while his sleeping, he is have an nightmare about the day that Flame was murdered by Hade's hands. He wakes up, and Erza asks what his the problem. Althought Tsuna is being cold with her, Natsu interveins, saying that he isn't the Tsuna that he knows. Tsuna then tells that his past was full of sins and that the voice of Dragein is in his head and then smiles, saying that they don't be worry about him. He then leaves the guild. The Future Son Its revealed that Tsuna has a son named Soya in the future. Although the kid is extremely silent, he has some qualities taken on his father. Although, we can seen him possessing Dragein's Scarf, meaning that in the future, Tsuna and Dragein are in good terms. Trivia - Tsuna's real reason to have transport sickness is because he was trained by an elder dragon-god. - Tsuna is once of the few that Zancrow actually respects. - Tsuna's was created by TsunaDeagonOC - Tsuna's first conception magic was an Lava Dragon Slayer, but the idea was removed by the author. - He desires to fight Erza and Natsu. He have a good friendship with Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, but have an bad relationship with Sting. - Tsuna's like to Sleep and Train. - His Sin Form, resembles Zancrow, although his personality also resembles. - His Sin Form possesses also Tsuna's former personality. ---- Gallery Tsuna is Back.png|Tsuna's Great Battle Tsuna Primordial Card.jpg|Tsuna's Full Appearence C'Mon!.png|Flame God's Massive Great Spiral Force Sphere Clothes Changed.png|Clothes Changed Tsuna's Anger.png|Flame God's Whip What the hell.png|What the hell? This glove belonged to my sister.png|Tsuna's Half-Sin Form Official Page http://tsunadeagonoc.deviantart.com/ Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guilds Category:Characters Category:Mage